Addicted to Love
by ruvy91
Summary: Stiles always thought all he'd need is sex until he met Derek Hale; but the past always catches up with you, no matter how hard you try to outrun it. College/Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was scanning the crowd of the party, the bass thudding in the background, watching people grind against one another looking for his newest conquest. He saw quite a few people he knew in the crowd. Scott making out with Allison in a secluded corner, which was sickening to watch for more than a few seconds; Boyd, standing on his own with a few feet of space between him and others, looking like he was waiting for a specific person to arrive; Danny, finally able to get Ethan out on the dance floor with him; Jackson eye-fucking with Lydia, who was standing next to Stiles, looking smoking hot and completely off limits. Stiles was thinking about moving in on Aidan, the proclaimed _straight_ one of the wonder twins when two people entered the party and completely derailed all of Stiles's thoughts and plans.

"Holy bushy eyebrows, Batman" Stiles said aloud.

"Alright, who'd you spot?" Lydia, asked standing on her tip toes and looking in the same direction.

"Him," Stiles replied pointing to the 6' man that was made of pure muscles. He was wearing a tight grey Henley, jeans, and a black leather jacket that fit him like a second skin.

"You mean Derek Hale," Lydia asked with a smirk at Stiles's look of pure want.

"You know him?" Stiles said his voice going up an octave or two as he continued to stare.

"Yeah he's Harris's TA, actually helpful unlike some of the other grad students I know. Also totally single," Lydia explained.

"Really?" Stiles asked, watching the gorgeous blonde Derek had come in with leave him to get a drink. The muscular man had a sour expression like he didn't want to be here.

"Yes, and now he's alone so why don't you go get him?" Lydia said, shoving Stiles forward.

"You're cool with me leaving you alone?" Stiles asked halfheartedly, really not wanting her to say no.

"I doubt I'll be alone for long," Lydia said with a sly smile. Stiles followed her line of sight and saw Jackson maneuvering through the crowd to her.

"Alright, later," Stiles said quickly and dived through the crowd of people separating him from his goal.

A few feet away from Derek, Stiles tripped and was instantly glad he had finished his drink on his way over.

As he was about to spectacularly face plant, Stiles felt extremely muscular arms around him.

"Whoa, you alright? Maybe you should switch to water for a bit" Derek said helping Stiles into an upright position.

"What? No, I'm fine, I trip on air a good portion of the time," Stiles said quickly.

"Alright. Just be careful," Derek said with a slight smile trying to break through.

"Hey, can I get you a drink?" Stiles asked with a smile.

Derek frowned, thinking the offer over.

"Fine," he said with a shrug.

"Cool, name's Stiles, Stiles Stilinski," Stiles said walking backwards.

"Derek Hale," Derek returned and winced as he saw Stiles almost trip over someone's outstretched leg. Stiles twirled around and just caught himself from falling, looking back and smiling at Derek to show he was fine.

The path to the kitchen had chosen this moment to be packed and it took Stiles a good ten minutes to worm his way to there and another ten back to Derek without spilling the drinks he had procured.

"Here you go," Stiles said handing over one of the cups to Derek. The taller man took a sip and made a sour face.

"Sorry, I tend to forget not everyone has my tolerance for sugar," Stiles apologized with a sheepish smile.

"No it's fine," Derek said before taking another sip, his grimace not as bad as the first.

"So why the sour-wolf expression? Besides the drink being too sweet," Stiles asked.

"My friend Erica dragged me here when I was perfectly content to stay home," Derek explained.

"The party isn't really that bad," Stiles asked.

"Nah I suppose not, just loud," Derek replied.

"You want to go talk somewhere a little quieter?" Stiles replied, hoping the other man picked up his subtle proposition.

"Actually I was going to get out of here, I stayed the 30 minutes I promised Erica and my thesis isn't going to write itself," Derek stated.

"Alright. See you around maybe," Stiles said, knowing how to take no for an answer.

"Yeah, look forward to it," Derek said and left.

Stiles turned back to the party and returned to looking for someone who'd be willing to go home with him. He felt someone bumped into him and a hand squeezing his ass. He turned his head to find the person the hand was attached to was Aidan.

_Straight my ass, Lydia owes me $10._


	2. Chapter 2

It was the Wednesday after the party and Stiles was desperate for coffee. He needed it in order to focus long enough to get his paper done before Matt came over that evening.

The cafe he wandered into on the way to the library was packed but had a stool open at the counter near a power outlet. Stiles swooped in and took the seat before anyone else could. A barista came up to him a few seconds after he took his seat.

"You guys have free Wi-Fi right?" Stiles asked the woman, who nodded. "Perfect, largest triple espresso you have and keep them coming."

The woman wrote down his order and walked away. Stiles pulled out his laptop and plugged it into the outlet.

"That's a lot of coffee for one person," said the man next to him.

"Adderall isn't working today," Stiles answered dismissively as he powered up his computer.

"No wonder you're a spaz who can stand extreme amounts of sugar," the man replied a smile in his voice.

"How do you-" Stiles asked looking up from his laptop. There he was smiling at Stiles and looking every bit as perfect as Stiles remembered.

"Derek," Stiles said a smile creeping onto his features.

"Stiles," Derek replied with a nod, putting his book down on the counter. "Well one thing's for sure; the lighting at that party did not do you justice."

"Wow, um. Thanks," Stiles said, blushing slightly and feeling flattered. He had thought that Derek hadn't been interested in him, that thought had now been shattered into tiny pieces.

"So, what're…what're you doing here?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Brushing up on Bioluminescence for one of the classes I TA" Derek answered showing the front of the text he was reading from. "What are you working on?"

"A paper for my Urban Sociology class and then if I've got time I'll finish the code for my Programming Languages course" Stiles explained as he started to type. The barista came back and set down Stiles' coffee, the younger man picked up 10 packets of sugar and proceeded to dump them into the coffee. Derek watched this in mild horror, eliciting a smirk from Stiles.

"I don't have to hide my dirty little secret from you, since you know already," Stiles said with a wink before practically chugging the cup.

"That'd be interesting to learn," Derek replied with a sly smile that made Stiles heart start to race.

"Wha-what would be interesting to learn?" Stiles stammered.

"Your dirty little secrets," Derek said standing up and pulling his wallet out.

"So I don't do this often but I want to get to know you better. Is it possible for me to get your number?" Derek asked as he pulled out money to pay for his drink.

"Uh yeah, I-I'd like that," Stiles stuttered totally flustered, practically falling out of his seat trying to get a piece of paper out of his bag. Derek chuckled and placed his hand to the small of Stiles' back to steady the younger man.

Stiles was finding it a bit hard to breathe and his hands shook as he jot down his number, handing it over to Derek.

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to seeing you again," Derek said and left.

Stiles took a deep breath and a few moments to try and figure out if that really just happened. He quickly opened Skype to see if Scott was online, wanting to find out everything his best friend knew about the man.

Later that night Stiles was stretched out on his bed when he got a text from Derek.

**How do you feel about Italian food? -DH**

**Love it got a place in mind? -SS**

**There's this little bistro not far from campus, if you're free Friday night I'd like to take you. -DH**

Stiles was typing out his reply when he heard a camera click.

"Matt what have I said about taking photos of me without my permission?" Stiles admonished.

"You know you love it. Plus, you can't deny an artist when they have the perfect subject before them naked in bed," Matt replied, sitting on the bed next to Stiles and showed him the photo.

Stiles glanced over and rolled his eyes, going back to tapping out a time to meet. Matt put his camera down on the bed side table and laid on his side, head propped up by his arm next to Stiles.

"So who're you texting?" Matt inquired.

"Guy I met at a party Friday," Stiles replied as he continued to text with Derek.

"Should I be jealous?" Matt asked.

"Why? We're not exclusive," Stiles stated.

"Nah you're right." Matt dismissed. Stiles missed the flash of sadness because he was still looking at his phone.

"So, he ever going to join us?" Matt continued.

"I don't know, you might feel a little inadequate next to him," Stiles replied with a smirk. Matt took the phone from Stiles' hands and placed it next to his camera. He then straddled the other man trapping Stiles hands above his head.

"I wasn't inadequate a half hour ago, or do I need to remind you?" Matt whispered in Stiles ear.

"If you must," Stiles replied with a smug smirk before Matt kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was excited and a bit nervous as he stood in the quad where he had agreed to meet Derek. It was an unusual sensation because lately he hadn't been really thrilled to go on a date with anyone.

_It's nicer to be the one being chased rather than doing the chasing._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around expecting to see Derek but found the beautiful blonde woman who had dragged him to the party the week before, Boyd a few feet behind.

"You're Stiles right?" The blonde asked.

"That's me," Stiles answered with a charming smile, wondering what she wanted.

"Alright I'm going to get straight to the point and Boyd mentioned in passing that you probably wouldn't mind. Would you be willing to be our third?" The blonde rushed.

"Yeah sure," Stiles said coolly.

"Wow really?" She asked a bit taken aback.

"Yeah I'm cool with it as long as Boyd's alright. You're smokin', Boyd's not my type but still good looking and I have no qualms of filling in to help fulfill a fantasy," Stiles explained.

"Oh my god you're awesome!" She exclaimed placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I know. Boyd's got my email so just shoot me a message and we'll set this up," Stiles replied.

"Alright, will do. Name's Erica by the way," the blonde girl said as she was walking back to Boyd, waving goodbye.

Stiles waved back and Derek chose that moment to sneak up on him.

"Was that Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked which made Stiles jump and flail.

"Yeah, it was," Stiles replied when he stopped spazzing.

"What'd they want?" Derek wondered aloud.

"Wanted to see if I wanted to hang out with them," Stiles side-stepped.

"Okay. So you hungry?" Derek asked.

"Starving," Stiles answered. Derek offered his arm and Stiles took it with a smile.

They walked off the campus, and as the streets became more deserted Stiles wondered where exactly this restaurant was.

"So are we almost there or are you planning on murdering me in a back alley?" Stiles snarked, trying to hide his nerves.

"We're here," Derek said stopping in front of a nondescript brick building.

"Yeah and that's not murder-y," Stiles muttered.

"It's much better inside, trust me," Derek said with a charming smile.

"Against my better judgment, I do," Stiles replied and Derek led him inside. True to his word, the inside was way better.

The lighting was soft and romantic, a cluster of votives in the middle of each table that were reminiscent of the Italian restaurant in Lady and the Tramp, small and cozy.

"All we're missing is a waiter with a handlebar mustache playing the accordion," Stiles commented with an amused smile.

"I am not nudging a meatball across a plate of Spaghetti with my nose for you, in case you had any ideas," Derek said, steering Stiles to a table.

"Does that include sharing a plate of pasta that has a super long noodle which we end up eating at the same time and meet in the middle for a kiss?" Stiles teased with mocking wide eyes. Derek blushed slightly and wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't get a chance to either.

"Derek, you sit in Henry's section and I will come over there and tell your date all your embarrassing childhood stories" A short haired brunette with two plates said sternly across the restaurant as she came out of the kitchen.

"Crap. I forgot she was working tonight," Derek muttered. He then pushed the chair he had been in the process of offering Stiles. "Come on. We better do as she says."

"Ahh, but it'd amuse me greatly to learn all your secrets," Stiles whined cutely as Derek maneuvered them to a table near where the woman was serving.

"Maybe someday, but not on the first date. I prefer people to know me better before I'm embarrassed by my older sister," Derek replied as he made sure Stiles was settled in his chair.

"She's your older sister?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Yes I am. My name's Laura, and I'm the one telling you this because I know Derek will try to make you ignore me," The brunette said as she approached the table.

"I wasn't going to tell him to ignore you, just everything that you say about me," Derek defended which made Stiles smile as he reached for the menu in front of him. Laura quickly snatched the menus up, and Stiles gave her a confused look.

"Nope, not allowed when you're Derek's date and it's your first time in here. I'll be back with drinks and an appetizer. Any food allergies?" Laura said and Stiles shook his head. She then turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"She allowed to do that?" Stiles asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Yes, this is her place," Derek answered.

"Ok, so what do you do besides TA for Harris's chem and biochem classes?" Stiles inquired. Derek gave him a curious look. "My best friend Scott is in his biochem class and he says he'd probably be failing without your help."

"Ah, well besides being a TA I'm a volunteer firefighter for the Beacon Hills reserve, it's actually helpful research to my thesis," Derek explained.

"Environmental Science and Engineering?" Stiles said after Laura dropped off a bottle of wine and an antipasto platter.

"How on earth do you know that?" Derek asked skeptically.

"Only field of study where being a volunteer firefighter in a nature reserve helps thesis research and includes knowledge of biochemistry," Stiles answered with a smug smile.

"Alright then. What's your major?" Derek asked sitting back, giving Stiles a look like he was revaluating his date's level of intelligence.

"Sociology and Computer Science double major," Stiles said offhand.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Derek asked with interest.

"Follow my dad's footsteps and go into law enforcement," Stiles replied proudly.

"Should have known you were the Sheriff's son, not many Stilinski's running around the middle of nowhere California," Derek commented.

"Yep, that's dear old dad," Stiles said with a grin before taking a drink.

The night proceeded nicely. Derek may not have gotten all of Stiles jokes, but the younger man was kind enough to explain them. It ended with Derek walking Stiles to his dorm.

"So do you want to come inside? I can show you that book I was talking about," Stiles offered.

"Maybe some other time, I've got tutoring hours early tomorrow," Derek declined politely.

"Alright," Stiles replied starting to pull out his keys.

"Um Stiles, one more thing," Derek said as the younger man turned towards his door.

"Yeah?" Stiles was able to ask before Derek kissed him.

Derek's lips were soft but insistent, like he knew he was in control and that made Stiles start to grow hard. The feel of his stubble rubbing against Stiles' baby smooth skin only made his growing problem worse. Then his lips were gone, Derek stepped back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well good night" Derek said and started to leave.

"Night" Stiles squeaked, glued to the spot in front of his door. There was a war within him to chase Derek down and drag the older man into his room, but Stilinski's know when to push and when to back off. If Stiles jerked off to the thought of those lips elsewhere when he got into his room, you really couldn't blame him.


	4. Chapter 4

Life and midterms got in the way of Stiles and Derek going out sooner than three weeks after their first date.

The gap between dates was starting to drive Stiles crazy. He may or may not have superimposed Derek's face over Matt's a couple of times and don't even mention his masturbatory fantasies.

Lydia came over to Stiles place after his last midterm before break and insisted that he get coffee with her.

They were sitting outside the café people watching when Stiles got a text from Derek.

"Alright who's the person that distracting you from my sparkling personality?" Lydia asked as Stiles excitedly tapped away at his phone.

"Derek," Stiles answered distractedly.

"Oooh, so is he really as muscular as he looks or is that just an illusion?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Wouldn't know, haven't slept with him," Stiles replied still texting.

"What's this? The great Stiles Stilinski hasn't sealed the deal with Derek Hale. You're slipping, Stiles," Lydia said with feigned shock.

"I know how to take no for an answer. We wouldn't be friends if I didn't," Stiles stated, putting down his phone.

"This is true. So what's the deal with you two, usually when you can't get in someone's pants you either ignore them or befriend them?" Lydia asked taking a bite out of the cheesecake they were sharing.

"I'd say we're friends, but we went on a date a few weeks ago and he kissed me," Stiles said also eating some cheesecake.

"Ok, so you're not friends and you're obviously not ignoring him. Wow, Stiles, you're actually dating someone like a normal human being!" Lydia teased.

"Ok, that's enough about my dating life, how about you? Anyone new in the world of Lydia?" Stiles deflected.

"Jackson Whittemore" Lydia replied.

"Oh Lydia really that douche nozzle? I won't deny he's not bad in bed but you can do way better." Stiles whined. "Why don't you go out with Aidan, he's hot and better for you than Jackson. Granted he gives crap blow jobs but I'm pretty sure that's a non-issue."

"Why is it that most of the guys I date, you've already slept with?" Lydia asked narrowing her eyes at Stiles.

"I can't help that we have the same taste in guys, plus your reaction to finding out I've slept with a guy you thought was purely straight is priceless," Stiles said with a smirk. Lydia glared at Stiles and launched a piece of cheesecake at the brunet from her fork.

"Hey, hey! Don't take it out on the cheesecake! It's done nothing to you," Stiles said shielding the dessert when Lydia went for another forkful. The strawberry blonde huffed and sat back in her seat and tried to pout, but couldn't stay annoyed for long with traces of the launched cheesecake sticking to the side of Stiles mouth.

A few people walked by and gave Stiles these scandalized looks, which finally set Lydia off into uncontrollable giggles. Curious Stiles looked at his reflection in the café's window shocking the people on the other side.

"Really mature, Lydia," Stiles said as he wiped it off with his index finger and sucking the food off his finger.

"Anyway, you owe me $10 for proving Aidan wasn't strictly straight," Stiles reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, when's your next date with Derek?" Lydia asked pulling out the owed money.

"Tonight," Stiles replied.

"He must really like you if he can't wait until tomorrow to see you," Lydia commented.

"I suppose," Stiles said distractedly as he texted Matt to reschedule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Help I've been kidnapped! -SS**

**Please tell me this is a joke -DH**

**I'm being tortured with fashion -SS**

**Have fun with Lydia and Allison. Let me know if you can still make the movie. -DH**

Stiles glared at his phone in the back seat of Allison's car.

"Derek won't save you, I got to him first," Lydia said smugly from the passenger seat.

"Who are you texting now?" Allison asked, looking back at him in the rear view mirror.

"Matt," Stiles replied as he tapped at his phone.

"I thought you were dating Derek?" Allison inquired, a bit confused.

"I am, but Matt's been a bit clingy lately," Stiles said, resignedly ignoring his buzzing phone.

"So you're dating Derek but still sleeping with Matt?" She asked.

"Not to mention the odd person he picks up at a party," Lydia added.

"Not so much these days. Derek and I go out practically every night," Stiles finished. Allison hummed her acknowledgement with a contemplative look as she continued to drive them to the mall.

As soon as Lydia had rushed off to try on a large pile of clothes, Allison cornered Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, this is probably going to come from left field, but I'm concerned. How often do you masturbate?" Allison whispered.

"Uh yeah, that's out of nowhere. I guess about 2-3 times a day," Stiles answered confused by Allison's concern of his sexual habits.

"What about the days you do sleep with someone?" She inquired.

"Depending on how good the sex was about the same maybe less. Why do you want to know?" Stiles replied.

"Stiles, I'm worried you might have an addiction," Allison explained.

"To sex?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"It's not uncommon. A common sign is if you can't function for at least a day without having or thinking about sex, that includes masturbating." She answered.

"Yeah, but really Allison, I'm a 20 year old bisexual guy. Isn't it supposed to be common for me to be constantly thinking about sex?" Stiles countered.

"I know. I'm not a professional, yet. But can you do me a favor. Try going one day without having sex or masturbating. If you feel like you can concentrate less than usual I implore you to seek professional help," Allison requested.

"Alright, say I fail your experiment. Where do you expect me to get help? I'm not exactly rolling in cash and therapy is expensive," Stiles said with a resigned sigh.

"My psychology professor Dr. Deaton runs a free mental health clinic in the student center. He's great at what he does," Allison informed.

"One more thing," Stiles started.

"I won't tell Scott," Allison promised.

Stiles smiled and changed the subject by holding up a dress to Allison, saying, "Scott would love you in this."


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles was pressed up against his door, Derek's lips glued to his and his tongue invading the younger man's mouth. The friction burns from Derek's stubble was going to be worth it, especially if things stayed headed in the direction they were going.

"Stiles," someone said from a few feet away causing the two to break apart. Stiles groaned internally when he saw Matt standing there, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

"Matt," Stiles replied, straightening his clothes from where Derek had held him to the door.

"I came by to see if you wanted to_ hang,_" Matt said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Ah no, I'm pretty busy at the moment," Stiles replied directing Matt's attention to Derek with his eyes.

"Alright, well, maybe tomorrow night," Matt said.

"We have plans tomorrow," Derek interjected in a tone that could be almost mistaken for a growl.

"Alright. Well, Stiles, you've got my number if you get bored," Matt said before leaving.

"So where were w- what's wrong?" Stiles asked as he turned back to Derek, noticing the other man was tense.

"Stiles, what was that about?" Derek asked.

"What, Matt? He's just a friend," Stiles answered.

"Stiles, I like you a lot, and I don't really want to see anyone else," Derek stated.

"So what, do you want us to be exclusive?" Stiles inquired.

"Yes, but if you can't do that I don't know-" Derek replied.

"Of course I can be with just you, whatever gave you that idea?" Stiles said quickly realizing he didn't want to lose Derek.

"I don't know. Just some things I've heard around campus," Derek explained.

"Well don't listen to it; I'm yours," Stiles said softly as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and placing a kiss to his lips.

Derek gave him a small smile before saying, "I'm going to head home. I need to run my thesis by my advisor in the morning and wanted to check a few of my facts before I show it to him."

"Fine, but we're still on for tomorrow night?" Stiles replied stepping back from his now boyfriend.

"Of course, I'll call you after my meeting," Derek said placing a quick peck to Stiles' cheek. Stiles smiled and went into his room.

**I need to talk to you. Come over to my place about 3 tomorrow. -SS**

**Knew you'd get bored see you then. -MD**

**xXx**

Right at 3 there was a knock at Stiles door and he opened it to find Matt leaning against the door frame, smiling like the cat that caught the canary.

"So do you want to gloat about what you did last night with Mr. Muscles or do you just want to get started? 'Cause frankly, the gloating's a little tacky, Stiles," Matt said walking into the room and taking off his jacket.

"Nothing happened last night, and you really should keep your clothes on. We're not going to do anything," Stiles replied. Matt stopped unbuttoning his shirt to give Stiles a confused look.

"The reason I wanted to see you was because Derek and I are pursuing an exclusive relationship, which means that you and I can no longer sleep together," Stiles explains.

"What? You're going to be in an exclusive relationship with him?!" Matt exclaimed. "You've fucked dozens of people but always kept me around! Why would you choose someone you haven't even slept with yet when I've been here all along waiting for you to want to be with just one person!"

"Dude, I'm sorry. It was just sex to me, albeit good sex, nothing more. With me and Derek it's something more. He wants to be exclusive and I don't want to lose him, so it is what it is. I'm sorry to hurt you this way," Stiles apologized.

"You know what? Fuck you, Stiles! You'll come to regret this," Matt said picking up his jacket and storming out of the room.

Stiles looked at his door for a few moments. He had not been expecting that kind of reaction from Matt, but then again, he hadn't seen that the other man had fallen for him. He thought about this for another moment or two before sitting down at his desk and working on some homework before his date with Derek that night.

Later that night Stiles knocked on Derek's apartment door with high hopes for their night in. Derek opened the door and started pacing in front of Stiles.

"Hey what's wrong?" Stiles asked worriedly after closing the door behind him.

"This," Derek replied stopping his pacing and handing Stiles his phone which was open to an email that had a lot of photo attachments.

"I only looked at the first two but I imagine the rest aren't any better," Derek said as Stiles gaped at the phone.

The subject line read **I Think You Should Know What Your Boyfriend Gets Up To When You're Not Around **and was sent by an anonymous IP but as Stiles scrolled through the photos of him in the middle of various sexual acts, he could tell that Matt had sent this.

"I won't insult you by saying this isn't me but most of this is from before I met you," Stiles explained as he continued to scroll.

"Most?" Derek asked with a hurt expression. Stiles is about to address this when another photo catches his eye.

"That is going too far!" Stiles exclaimed staring at a photo of Erica sandwiched between him and Boyd. From the angle Stiles figured there was a camera hidden on his desk.

"Stiles, you said most," Derek repeated. Stiles finally looked up and saw the pain in Derek's eyes.

"Shit, Derek these were before we talked about being exclusive. The whole reason you got these photos is because Matt is jealous that I chose you instead of him," Stiles explained quickly.

"Stiles," Derek said sadly.

"No Derek, I want to be with you, just you. Don't you want that?" Stiles rushed. His heart was racing and a lump formed in his throat, making it difficult to breathe.

"I don't know, Stiles," Derek replied, his tone helpless. Stiles swallowed and felt numb.

"Alright, I'll go then," Stiles said calmly handing Derek his phone back after closing the email.

Stiles got back to his room still feeling numb, but once inside he strode over to his desk searching every square inch.

He finally found the camera hiding behind a picture of him and his parents at the zoo when he was 6, right before his mom had gotten too sick to leave a bed.

"Hi Matt, I'm not going to play into your little blackmail. It may have cost me Derek but know this, I am never going to sleep with you again. So fuck off" Stiles said with a twisted smile into the camera after making sure it was transmitting. He then hurled it against his wall letting his anger out.

The camera wasn't enough. He picked up his laptop and placed it carefully on his bed then swept the rest of the contents of his desk onto the floor.

Stiles went into a rage that was almost poetic; very little was safe. He finally got to his closet and froze at the sight of a red hoody.

As he gently pulled it off the hanger, he remembered how he was cold while on a date with Derek and strong armed the other man into giving him his hoody with no intention of giving it back.

Stiles bunched the fabric in his hands and sunk to the floor feeling like he couldn't breathe.

He was having a panic attack and that's how Scott found him a few minutes later, in the middle of his destruction.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles doesn't go to class the next day, taking to listlessly sitting in his room holding the red hoody.

Scott checks in on him later in the day, forcing him to drink some water and eat a protein bar.

"You don't have to talk about it, but you know I'm here to listen," Scott said, sitting next to Stiles on floor at the end of his bed.

"I have an addiction to sex, and it drove the only person I wanted a real relationship with away. Ha! You can tell Allison she was right." Stiles said in a dead tone.

"Allison and I aren't together anymore," Scott replied.

"Dude, what happened?!" Stiles asked shocked. Scott was surprised by Stiles reaction, this was the most emotion he'd seen in his best friend since calming him down from the panic attack.

"You know how Allison doesn't want to be sucked into her family's business 'cause she wants to be a psychologist?" Scott started, Stiles nodded animatedly and waved his hand for Scott to continue.

"Somehow her aunt Kate talked her into taking an internship with the company. It was fine at first, but then almost a month ago Allison started talking about changing her major and only minoring in psychology. We started fighting about that and eventually broke up a couple of weeks ago."

"Hold up, you guys broke up a couple weeks ago?" Stiles asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah," Scott answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Stiles exclaimed, slightly angry.

"You were busy, and I didn't want to bug you with something this small," Scott said sheepishly.

"Scott, we're the best of friends - no, we're brothers. I am never too busy to help my brother through a break up," Stiles fumed.

"Alright," Scott said with a small smile. He was glad that this had somehow snapped Stiles out of slowly becoming a zombie.

"Anything else I should know?" Stiles huffed.

"Uhh, Isaac and I have gone on a couple of dates," Scott said hesitantly.

"Wow. Umm, I'm not judging, 'cause then I'd be a hypocrite, but I thought you weren't into guys?" Stiles wondered aloud.

"I know, I'm not. I look at other guys and I don't feel a thing, but Isaac," Scott said ending with a sigh. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Ahhh, little Scotty's in love," Stiles teased.

"Shut up," Scott said without a hint of malice.

"And the term you're looking for is heteroflexible. You're straight, but shit happens," Stiles explained. Scott looked at Stiles like he grew a second head and then burst into laughter, Stiles joining him a second later.

"Hey man, are you going to be ok?" Scott asked suddenly serious.

"I don't know, man. Usually I'd just find someone to sleep with then move on, but I jus- I want to change," Stiles said quietly while playing with the sleeve of the red hoody he was wearing.

"So what are you going to do?" Scott replied.

"Allison suggested I see Dr. Deaton, I think I'm going to do that," Stiles answered determinedly.

"Alright. I've got to get to class, you going to be ok without me?" Scott asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. I'm a little hungry, so I might go out to find something to eat," Stiles said stretching his legs out in front of him.

"See you later," Scott said with a wave and left the room. Stiles looked around his room, after a few moments he got up and start to clean, the place still a mess from his rampage the day before.


	8. Extra: Derek

Harris had just dismissed the class but Derek didn't move from his seat. After every lecture he was always bombarded with questions and requests for study help. Oddly enough, the room emptied and nobody came up to him. He got up to start packing his stuff, when he heard the end of a whispered conversation.

"I'm sure; I'll just be a few minutes." Derek recognized as Scott's voice. He looked over his shoulder to see Scott give his lab partner Isaac a quick kiss before walking towards Derek.

"Hey Derek, can I talk to you about something?" Scott asked as he approached the muscular man.

"I suppose, did anything Professor Harris say in the lecture confuse you?" Derek asked, turning to face Scott.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about Stiles," Scott said quietly, which made Derek tense uneasily.

"I have nothing more to say to or about Stiles," Derek said through clenched teeth and quickly went back to organizing his papers to put away in his bag.

"Listen, Derek, you don't know him like I do. We grew up together and he's my best friend, to the point that he's practically a brother to me. I hate seeing him this miserable!" Scott pleaded quickly.

"Fine. You have five minutes and then I'm leaving," Derek said, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ok," Scott replied, shifting his bag on his shoulder. "Look, like I said, I've known Stiles practically my whole life and this problem he has, he's only developed it in the last year or two."

Derek scowled but stayed silent.

"I didn't even notice it until a couple of months ago, so I couldn't even begin to tell you when or how it started, but I do know that he was trying to change for you. You got those photos because he told Matt that he wasn't going to sleep with him anymore. Stiles wanted to be with just you."

"He's a wreck right now because he doesn't have you, and he won't turn back to sex as a stress relief in case he can get you back," Scott concluded. "Alright, you said I had 5 minutes; they're up, and I've said my piece. Just think about it before you completely write him off."

Scott nodded then left. Derek put his papers in his bag and sat down, digesting what Scott had told him. He needed to think some more before he was ready to talk to Stiles, and an empty classroom was not the place.

Derek left the classroom as thunder rumbled outside, hoping he could make it back to his apartment before it started to pour.


	9. Chapter 8

Stiles had spent the last ten minutes staring at the plate of food he had gotten from the cafeteria. The special had been spaghetti, and it had made him think of that first date with Derek. He scooted the noodles around the plate, no longer hungry.

"Hey Stiles," Someone greeted, pulling him out of his thoughts. Stiles looked up to see Matt standing right behind the chair across from him. He gave the dark haired man a disgusted look and got up, abandoning his food altogether.

Stiles walked out of the cafeteria, angry and hurt. He needed to do something. He needed to get his mind off the searing rage he felt. He needed to talk to Derek.

Without giving it a second thought, Stiles started walking across campus to where Derek's apartment was located. Halfway there it started pouring rain, and he was soaked by the time he entered Derek's apartment building and climbed the stairs.

Stiles felt a moment of hesitation before he knocked on the door. He shivered while he waited for it to open.

As he turned to leave, feeling defeated and immensely hopeless, the door to Derek's apartment opened. There was a beautiful blonde woman holding the door open wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt Stiles recognized as Derek's.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a husky voice.

"I-uh is Derek here?" Stiles stammered. He did not like the implications of this woman being practically naked in Derek's apartment.

"No," she answered, crossing her arms.

"Alright," Stiles replied and turned to leave.

"Should I tell him you stopped by?" the woman asked.

"No, it's probably best if you didn't," Stiles said sadly. The woman rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Coming here was a bad idea, Stiles thought as he ran through the rain. He wasn't running to anywhere in particular, and he didn't care.


	10. Extra 2: Derek

Derek was a few feet from the entrance of his apartment building, the rain pouring down, when he saw a tall, skinny flash of red run out.

"Stiles?" Derek called out but they didn't acknowledge him, so he shrugged it off and went inside out of the rain.

Derek was brooding about what he's going to do concerning Stiles, to the point that he didn't notice someone on his couch until he was halfway to his room and stripped off his soaked shirt.

"Well, I see that you didn't let yourself go while I was gone."

Derek quickly looked over to the couch, recognizing that voice because he never thought he'd hear it again.

"Kate," he breathed, stunned to see her lounging seductively in nothing but his t-shirt.

"Don't look so happy to see me," She laughed shortly as she got up walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, because she had been the one to dump him.

"I retrieved that Picasso and thought I'd look in on my favorite distraction," Kate replied with the innocent look she knew made him melt.

"So what? You're going to break up with me every time you need to leave town and come back to pick things up like nothing happened?" Derek said, trying to keep in his mind just how much she had hurt him.

"You can't deny you missed me, and I doubt that scrawny thing knows about this," She said before sinking to her knees and licking up the curve of his hips from his waistband.

Derek shuddered involuntarily, but his mind suddenly focused on what she said. He gripped her arms and pulled her up to question her without distractions.

"What do you mean 'scrawny thing'?" Derek asked.

"This skinny kid came here wanting to talk to you, looking like a pathetic, drowned rat," Kate answered, rolling her eyes.

"Get out," Derek said with a hint of anger, letting go of Kate.

"Really?" She asked, not quite believing what she heard. Finally, she shrugged and walked into his bedroom, gathering her clothes. "Fine, your loss."

Derek didn't move while she got dressed and left his apartment. When the door finally closed, he let out a breath and went to collapse on his bed. He was suddenly exhausted, and sleep pulled at him. As he finally gave over and shut his eyes, his thoughts drifted to Stiles.


	11. Chapter 9

Stiles finally stopped running and sank down in the mud next to a large tree. He was cold and didn't know where he was, but he didn't care. All that he cared about was the feeling of a hole in his chest and that he wanted the pain to stop. He was drifting in and out of consciousness to where he couldn't tell how long it was before the rain stopped or when he felt a light being pointed at him.

"Ethan I found him! Call Scott and tell him we'll bring Stiles back to his room," Allison called, rushing towards Stiles.

"Allison?" Stiles whispered.

"Oh my god, Stiles, how long have you been out here?" she asked worriedly, helping him stand up.

"Don't know, cold," Stiles mumbled.

"Come on, let's get you someplace warm," Allison said soothingly and started them off in the direction she came from.

"Ethan, a little help here," Allison called after they took a few steps with Stiles stumbling the whole time.

Ethan grumbled but came over and wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist to help support him.

"Do you know how miserable it is to search for a person in the woods when it's pouring rain?" Ethan snipped after a while of silent brewing.

"What?" Stiles croaked.

"Stiles, we were all worried about you. Scott said that you were missing and asked everyone to search for you," Allison replied quietly.

"Everyone?" Stiles asked, nothing they were saying made sense.

"Me, Ethan, Isaac, Lydia, Aiden, and Danny. I was pretty sure he could have talked Jackson into helping with the search, but all he did was tell Scott about seeing you run off from the cafeteria," Allison explained.

"Jackson doesn't like me because I charmed him into bed at a party, shaking his straight pretty boy image. Then there's convincing Lydia to dump him for Aiden," Stiles murmured.

"Really?" Ethan asked with an amused smirk.

"Oh yeah. Aiden's better for her than that douche nozzle," Stiles replied with a laugh that turned into a cough.

"Stiles, why did you run out into the woods in the middle of a storm?" She asked, putting the back of her hand to his forehead.

"I screwed up and lost him," Stiles answered in a broken tone. They were almost to the dorm and Scott came running up to them an annoyed Isaac close behind him.

"Stiles jeez, you had me worried sick. Where'd you guys find him?" Scott asked.

"Woods, east of campus," Ethan answered.

"Thanks for the help," Scott said as he went to grab for Stiles but Isaac shooed him away.

"You already did some damage to your hand, we don't need you fucking it up even more," Isaac said as he supported Stiles and walked them into the building. Scott looked sheepish and helped by opening doors.

They stopped in Scott's room, Isaac sitting Stiles in a chair.

"Alright, you ice that hand. You get those wet clothes off and I'll be back with something dry for you to wear," Isaac ordered Scott and Stiles, before leaving with Stiles keys in hand.

They did as told and Stiles was struggling with his jeans when Isaac came back. He shook his head and helped Stiles. A few minutes later Stiles was laying in Scott's roommate's bed under a pile of blankets.

"Good thing your roommate's staying with his girlfriend this week," Stiles mumbled.

"Yeah, I suppose," Scott answered.

"So what'd you do to your hand?" Stiles asked. Scott averted his eyes and focused on rearranging the ice pack to lay flat on his hand. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"After we couldn't get ahold of you, Scott was frantic thinking you might've done something stupid. So for reasoning he won't tell me, he tracked down Matt and sucker punched him. He then proceeded to tell him that what he did was a really shitty thing and if he ever came near you again he'd do more than make his nose bleed," Isaac explained.

"Dude, really?" Stiles laughed and then started coughing. Isaac walked over and laid a hand on his forehead.

"You shouldn't have been out in that storm," Isaac admonished as he grabbed a water bottle and aspirin.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know," Stiles replied as he swallowed the offered pills.

"Scott's going to stay home from our lab tomorrow to keep an eye on you," Isaac countered.

"What?" Stiles and Scott said in unison.

"You heard me. Stiles, you're so sick you can hardly move, and Scott, you'll be practically useless in lab with a busted hand. Plus, I know you'll be distracted if you leave Stiles on his own," Isaac explained.

"I don't need a babysitter," Stiles grumbled.

"Yeah well, tough," Isaac replied as he checked on Scott's hand.

"Scott, I don't like your boyfriend!" Stiles whined.

"Yeah well, tough," Scott echoed, smiling at Isaac. Stiles made a noise of disgust and buried his head under the blankets when Isaac returned the smile and kissed Scott. In truth it was a bit painful to watch the happy couple because it made him think of Derek.


	12. Extra 3: Derek

Derek sipped his coffee as he went back to the bio-chem lab. His sleep had been troubled all night. When he entered the room he could see Greenberg struggling tremendously and took a long sip of his coffee before starting across the room. He stopped when he noticed Isaac Lahey was at his station alone.

"Hey Isaac, I happened to notice your lab partner isn't here. Is Scott alright? He seemed fine yesterday." Derek asked quietly.

"He was fine yesterday, and the reason he isn't here is your fault," Isaac said, his jaw tightening. He put down the things he was doing and grabbed his bag from under the table.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I have to go," Isaac called across the room.

"You and McCall will have to take an incomplete," Harris answered. Isaac nodded and stormed out of the room.

A confused Derek followed the curly haired brunette into the hall.

"Isaac! What's wrong?" Derek demanded. The other man stopped, his shoulders squaring and turned, his eyes blazing with anger.

"You want to know what's wrong?! My boyfriend's best friend is so sick that he can't leave a bed. It's not just because of crippling despair over the fact that you broke up with him for completely stupid reasons but also due to the fact that he went missing in a storm for hours! If he catches pneumonia because of it, I'm laying full blame on you!" Isaac yelled at him, his voice echoing off the walls. Isaac was shaking with rage and looked like he wanted punch Derek but instead he turned and stormed off, muttering curses under his breath.

Derek stood there, shocked. Isaac's words had shaken him to the core. He went back to the lab, grabbed his bag and headed off campus. He needed to talk to Laura.

"Hey Derek, what's up?" Laura asked when he entered her office at the back of her restaurant.

"Can I talk to you?" Derek said closing the door.

"Sure baby bro," She answered, moving to sit down on the couch that was along one of the walls.

Derek sat down next to her and explained everything. He even thought about showing her the email, but decided to respect Stiles' privacy.

"Derek, he obviously wasn't using you for sex. He wouldn't be this upset if he did. Kate, however, was. You really should talk to him, explain why you freaked out the way you did," Laura said when he finished.

"I just feel like I've caused too much damage for him to want to see me again," Derek replied.

"If you don't talk to him, then yes you have," Laura said finally. Derek nodded and got up.

"Thank you," he said before leaving. He smiled to himself when he heard his older sister mutter "idiot".


End file.
